1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for the conversion of low molecular weight monohydric alcohols to olefinic hydrocarbons in the presence of a specified crystalline aluminosilicate zeolite catalyst characterized by a crystal size of at least about 1 micron.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A remarkable growth in the production of synthetic fibers, plastics and rubber has taken place in recent decades. This growth, to a very large extent, has been supported and encouraged by an expanding supply of inexpensive petrochemical raw materials such as ethylene, benzene, toluene and xylenes.
Increasing demand for olefins, e.g. C.sub.2 -C.sub.3 olefins has, from time to time, led to periods of shortage, either due to a diminished supply of suitable feedstocks or to limited processing capacity. In any even, it is desirable to provide efficient means for converting raw materials other than petroleum to olefins.
Understandably, there has been considerable effort made to find new ways to produce certain olefin hydrocarbons. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,025,571 discloses the conversion of a feed of alcohols, ethers and mixtures thereof to hydrocarbons rich in C.sub.2 -- and C.sub.3 hydrocarbons and certain aromatics by passing the feed over the specified zeolites.